Obey!
by crazzyredhead
Summary: AU OotP, Frustrated with Umbridge's decrees and having no say in his own life, Harry Potter decides to take control...only to lose it completely. Loosely based on the book Ella Enchanted. HG
1. Chapter 1

Obey!

Harry stormed out of McGonagall's office, hardly believing what was happening. While his head of house agreed that it was "highly irregular," the Ministry had given Umbridge too much power for Harry or even McGonagall to protest her taking his beloved Firebolt. Never mind that he and the twins had not been the only ones fighting but had been the only ones punished. Never mind that the punishment had been a bit extreme for the crime. Never mind that EVERY OTHER student who was not on a Quidditch team was still allowed to fly. Never even mind that the Firebolt was his private property and as such should not be subject to confiscation as a form of punishment.

Stupid Ministry never minded anything where Harry and fairness were concerned.

Harry blew out a frustrated breath and shoved his hands in his robe pockets. Things in his life were just getting out of control. In fact, it was becoming clear this year that he had almost no control over his life at all. He had to live with relatives he hated (and who hated him) whether he liked it or not. His desire for normality was shattered hopelessly by both the fame and reality of being the boy-who-lived, the latter of which involved the seemingly continuous threat of Voldemort…a threat that loomed all the more fiercely after the Dark Lord's rebirth at the end of last year. And, on the same front, he was denied even the minimal control of knowing what was going on as Dumbledore kept him in the dark at every turn. He lacked the control of his mind that Occlumency would give him because his instructor in the subject held a grudge against him that dated back to before his birth. And now, on top of all of that, he lacked the feeling of control that flying always gave him.

Passing a recently polished suit of armor, Harry caught sight of his reflection and let out a depressed snort of laughter. He didn't even have control of his hair!

Harry shook his head fiercely, messing up the hair in question even further. He was going to gain SOME control in his life. He slowly smiled as he saw Hermione and Ginny approaching. And he would start with something simple.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ugh! Harry, you have the most DIFFICULT hair I've ever seen." Hermione laughed in disgust, "and I look in the mirror every day!"

She tossed the eighth bottle of Dr. Sleakeazy's hair potion they'd used to the side and stared incredulously at his still-every-which-way hair. Ginny continued to attack the raven locks with a comb.

"Hermione, don't tell me you've given up!" she grunted as she struggled, "I for one refuse to stop until Harry's hair lies flat!"

The redheaded girl growled in frustration as her comb broke in half. "That's it!" she yelled, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Harry's head. Before either Hermione or Harry could react, she shouted the first thing that entered her temper-muddled mind.

"Obey already!!!"

There was a bright flash of light, and everyone was temporarily blinded. But when their vision cleared, it was not immediately clear what effects her "spell" had had…certainly it hadn't done a thing to Harry's hair, which stuck up in back just as stubbornly as before.

"What were you THINKING Ginny?! You could've killed me!" shouted a panicked Harry as soon as the shock wore off.

"Oh, nothing happened," said Ginny dismissively, "so just calm down and take it easy."

Immediately his features relaxed. "You're right Gin. No harm done, it's not a big deal."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "Not a big deal!" she shrieked, "She could have killed you! Don't back down Harry."

Harry's brow furrowed, though he remained lounged in his armchair and talked in an even tone. "Ginny, you were utterly wrong to do that. Do you understand how dangerous that was?"

This got Ginny's back up.

"How dare you talk to me in that condescending tone! Are you TRYING to make me mad?!" Her face was starting to heat up. "Why don't you go all the way? How 'bout next you tell me I'm a pathetic little girl who needs to be looked after?"

Harry calmly looked up at her, towering above him and giving him a glare that could've succeeded where Voldemort had failed. "You are a pathetic little girl who needs to be looked after." He looked as if he'd say more, but Ginny exploded.

Hermione watched in shock as Ginny got angrier and angrier as Harry coolly continued to infuriate her. Finally, Hermione felt the need to diffuse the situation before her friend was nothing but a scorch mark on the floor of the common room.

"Ok, you two, that's enough! Stop!"

Harry immediately cut off his remark and looked at her and Ginny, still breathing heavily and almost crying with fury, turned to glare at her.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione reprimanded, "You are friends! Kiss and make-up this instant."

It wasn't until Harry immediately stood up and snogged Ginny senseless that the two girls realized something was very wrong with Harry Potter…though it took Ginny a considerably, and understandably, longer moment as her mind was occupied with other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter that is all

Ron Weasly had been coming back from perfects duty he had been on with another ravenclaws perfects. Hermione had asked that day with the Ravenclaw female perfect to switch with her. He stretched thinking how he should ask Harry for a good old game of… "

"This is ridiculous," Hermione reprimanded, "You are friends! Kiss and make-up this instant."

Ron figured Harry had done something to tick off Ginny he wanted to stay away from them. For the fear of the crusaded bat-boogy hex. And who in their right mind would put them self in harm's way when it came to that hex. But looking to see what would happen turned to shock and followed soon by anger as he saw his mate, his best friend who is like a brother. Capturing her lips and begins to snog her senseless. He walked over his face red and pulled Harry away from Ginny and went to pound his so called friend into puddy. He could hear Dean yelling for Harry to dodge, which Harry did. The fight went on till Hermione yelled for them to stop and Harry froze there and was knocked to the ground to beaten by Ron till Ginny sent a stunner at him. "Ron your Dorm room now!" She yelled.

"Harry you too." Hermione said. Looking at Harry worried. They walked up to the room. "Look Ron it was my fault Harry kissed Ginny. And Ginnys too."

Ron though he was going to get lectured about being an over proactive brother not told it was Hermione's fault, along with his little sister. What did he miss on that dam patrol?

A/N: I know its short but I don't care give me a review and I might make it longer next time.


End file.
